Fire Fox YYH (KuramaOC) DISCONTINUED
by 2PewPew3
Summary: Description in the story, please read. Will not follow original story-line created by Yoshihiro Togashi. Rated for caution, will have fighting/cursing/and mild sexual scenes. I know YYH is an older series but still, doesn't mean the characters didn't rock! Please review/rate! Thanks for looking!
1. Chapter 1: Summary

SUMMARY

Emiko is a sixteen year old Japanese girl from America. Or so she thinks. After her father dies tragically in a building fire, her mother moves the family to Japan. She attends Meiou High School where she undoubtedly runs into Shuichi Minamino or Kurama the fox demon. Kurama instantly senses that there is far more to Emiko than even she realizes and under Koenma's orders keeps close contact with the unsuspecting girl. What should have been forced friendship turns into something genuine.

But when Emiko is kidnapped by a band of spider demons to get at Team Urameshi, Kurama and the gang go to save her. The foul demons spill Emiko's most intimate feelings about Kurama, straining what was only meant to be friendship. Once returned safely home, Emiko's mother, worried for her daughter's safety reveals the truth. Asking that Kurama keep away from Emiko and not to involve her in any Spirit world business.

Kurama complies to the girl's mother and shuns Emiko, hoping she will eventually stop wanting to be his friend and more. But when an unusual boy comes into the picture and befriends the emotionally fraile girl, Kurama's both protective and possessive instincts kick in. Can he keep his promise to Emiko's mother while protecting Emiko from both herself and other dangerous demons while fending off a romantic kid whose intentions don't seem all that pure?

Meanhwile Emiko distracts herself from a rejection she has no understanding of and immerses herself in school. Just when she thought she had a grasp on her life once again a mysterious guy shows up. Can this new guy really come in and kiss her pain away? Can she cope with Kurama's rejection and his sudden aggressiveness? More importantly what happens when all of her mother's effort to keep her darkest secret safe goes in vain? With the ugly truth laid out for Emiko, can she re-collect herself or does she let the painful truth keep a solid hold and drag her down?

_**Thank you for reading! Please know that this is a fan-based story, and I do not intend to make profit of any kind or take any credit from the YYH story. All rights belong to their perspective owners. However any character I do add in is mine and belongs to me. Again, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Fire Engine Red

**FIRE ENGINE RED**

Emiko finished braiding her hair, pushing the bundle over her shoulder and letting it fall against her back. In the mirror she studied herself. Her bangs covered her chocolate brown eyes which contrasted slightly with her new school uniform of maroon. Emiko wished Japan didn't require them, she felt like a dork in the get-up.

"Emiko! Breakfast!" Sighing heavily Emiko adjusted her dark stockings and grabbed her bag. At the bottom of the stairs her mother Nana waited. "You look adorable!" Nana squealed, patting at the sleeves of Emiko's uniform. " I feel stupid." The younger Sonoma grumbled, her face tinged with heat.

"Nonsense!" Her mother replied indignantly. "Those colors look great on you!" Shaking her head Emiko sat to go over her class scheduled. The only class that intimidated her was Literature. She spoke Japanese fluently and well, but she had never really learned to read or write it well enough. She was afraid to look like a fool on her first day.

"Your father would have been so proud to see you." Emiko glanced up, surprised. She was usually good at sensing when she was being watched. Nana smiled softly at her daughter, admiring the dangling bangs. "It was his greatest wish to see you come to Japan."

Emiko pursed her lips. It had been some months since her father had passed away and while she was slowly healing and the hurt had ebbed into a dull ache, she reckoned that her mother was still held tightly in grief. Toshiro had been her closest friend. Losing him was like an entire half of her being ripped away. Emiko didn't want her mother to hurt anymore, so she avoided reminiscing of him."I'll make sure to make him proud then." She murmured quietly, "You've always made him proud. You were his pride and joy." Her mother concluded, returning back to her meal.

After breakfast Emiko was behind a few minutes and had to hurry to school. Over the weekend she had memorized the route to Meiou High so that she wouldn't get lost. But there were plenty of other students dressed like her so Emiko figured that in the off-set chance that she did lose her way she could just follow the masses.

Meiou High was like any other school, concrete, filled with both aspiring and troublesome students. Teachers stood silently in the background, making sure that nobody got out of hand. Emiko ducked behind the stone pillars, trying to avoid being stared at. While both of her parents were Japanese, only one had been native born and had moved to America for better job opportunities. Even if Emiko looked similiar to the rest of the students she was positive she reeked of a 'foreigner' vibe.

As she trailed along the wall she caught a blur of bright red in the corner of her eye. Startled, Emiko glanced up to see a boy a bit older than she. His hair was long and red, really red. It reminded Emiko of a fire truck. His eyes were neutral and the color of emeralds. _I wonder if that is his natural hair color? _Emiko wondered, smiling a little at the thought of him standing over a sink, dousing his hair in red slop.

As if he could sense someone staring he looked up from the mass of girls that had crowded annoyingly around him, his green eyes ensnaring Emiko's brown ones. The girl blushed horribly, turning away and fleeing the scene. She scolded herself as she threw her locker open.

"Great first impression Emiko," She spat " 'I creepily watch you from the distance while smiling." Slamming the metal door shut Emiko stormed to her first class. She was aware that she was very early, but better to be safe than sorry. The teacher, Sensei Fujisawa motioned her to the desk in the front row, next to the window which Emiko happily took.

To pass the time Emiko pulled out her book, her lips curving as she read. She loved to read, and mystery stories filled with danger and detective work was her favorite. Flipping though the pages, a shadow emerged over her. "Is it a good book?" Emiko looked up, wondering who was bold enough to talk to the new kid.

Needless to say Emiko hadn't expected to be the boy with fire-engine red hair. He was smiling pleasantly down at her, still waiting for an answer while Emiko just wanted to slam her head into her desk, recalling her embarrassing encounter with him.

"Y-Yes. It is." She coughed, tucking her chin into her chest. "What is it about?" He asked, sitting at the desk next to hers. _Greeaat. _Emiko groaned inwardly trying to hide her blush. "The main character was struck by lightening and can find dead bodies, even ones that have been dead for a long time by sensing them. Often though her detective work tends to get her into situations." Emiko blushed, noticing the slight grin on the boy's face as if she had missed some important fact. But then maybe he wasn't into those stories and was just being polite.

"Maybe I will read it sometime." He mused slowly, bobbing his head. "I am Shuichi Minamino by the way." Emiko bowed her head in the same fashion "Emiko Sonoma...I'm sorry for staring at you earlier. It's just, I've never seen hair like your before and was wondering...if you dyed it?" Shuchi chuckled a little, she figured it was something he was asked all the time. "That's alright, curiosity sometimes gets the best of us. And no it's not dyed. I'll admit that it is a very noticeable color though."

Emiko felt relieved, at least she had cleared up that she wasn't a creepy stalker. The teacher cleared his throat, signalling the beginning of class, ending her conversation.


	3. Chapter 3: The Mystery of You

**THE MYSTERY OF YOU**

Math rolled by, passing with ease and Emiko discovered that she had two other classes with Shuichi, economics and gym. He told her he would look forward to seeing her again and departed, leaving Emiko to feel satisfied that the day had been salvaged and headed to the class she had been dreading most.

Scurrying past a few girls she slid into her appointed desk, nervously stacking her books. _Only thirty minutes of this class. _Emiko thought watching the hands on the mechanical device tick by slowly. "Turn to page 375." The teacher commanded, her sparkling earrings dangling as she motioned to the board.

Literature had gone well for the most part but not as well as Emiko had hoped for. She had been called to read aloud, and while the passage hadn't been too difficult or loud she still stumbled and stuttered, her American accent lingering on her tongue. By the time she had realized what she was saying the words had already come out garbled and strained. Still, if Emiko's classmates had found her reading skills lacking they did not show it. And Emiko went through the rest of the day without much event. _At least I didn't sound like a total twit. _Emiko chimed, smiling a little.

Gym, was the last class of the day and Emiko was just slipping into her gym uniform when she balked at the sight of it. _Were these shorts or panties? _She wondered disgustedly, turning in the mirror. She felt like they barely covered her cheeks. Never before did she think that she would miss the bawdy blue and green clothes from her former school. The shorts she wore now had a high top, just barely touching her navel but exposed majority of her slender legs. While Emiko was by no means athletic she had always been toned to some degree, a natural blessing her mother had called only sport she had ever played was soccer as a child, Emiko couldn't recall why she had quit. She had been very good at the game.

Filing behind the rest of the girls Emiko did her best to remain hidden. While the boys in her class didn't seem to take notice in her she still felt exposed, tugging the hem of her shirt as far past her legs as it would go, clinging to the wall for security she lingered there not wanting to move unless absolutely necessary.

KURAMA'S POV

There was that buzzing vibe again. It felt as if Kurama was sitting next to a freshly lit fire place. Turning in the aura's direction he spotted the new girl, Emiko. She was plastered to the wall, remaining in the shadows. She, like the vibes she emitted was uneasy, trapped, and wary. Kurama couldn't decide whether or not to approach her or leave it alone. He was positive she knew nothing about the energy she wielded, that much he was certain of. But he could smell what normal humans couldn't. His nose burned with sulfur, magnesium, and smoke. All of these smells wafted off Emiko when her emotions rose and fell. Playing with fire was dangerous, especially when the one holding it had no idea how to control it.

He had first took notice of her when she became curious in the courtyard. Kurama had sensed the demon energy rising, prodding at him and like a candle blown out, was gone as soon as she had realized he had seen her watching. Emiko had left a plausible scent of burned wood in her wake. If she was a demon like Kurama suspected he needed to be sure she wasn't a threat. Scanning the area he was wondering what was making her so nervous.

"Is something wrong?" Kurama asked politely looking at the considerably smaller girl whose face turned a slight pink. Her fists pulled on her garment even more, and Kurama's lips twitched. Was she hiding her legs? "Uhm...no I'm fine." She squeaked looking shy. "You don't look okay." Kurama replied, shifting on the balls of his feet to block her from view. If she couldn't see anyone else then she wouldn't be afraid, saving the school from a hefty fire clean up.

"We never had uniforms like these." Emiko responded, her hands wringing out the grey fabric "It makes me feel exposed." Kurama removed his jacket, draping it over her shoulders. "There." He said, smiling crookedly. "How's that?" He watched as she zipped the sweater up, the hem stopping just above her knees. Instantly the flame died away, replaced with the soft scent of Emiko's perfume. "Thanks." She bowed, "Sorry to trouble you so much." Kurama held up his hand, "The first days are bad enough. There's no reason to feel anymore uncomfortable."

EMIKO'S POV

Thanking Kurama for his kindness one last time Emiko departed to join the rest of her classmates. Some of the girl's she noticed were throwing her nasty looks. _All I did was borrow a sweater. Chill out...sheesh. _Emiko thought to herself as she bent down to stretch.

Her acute nose caught the red-head's scent. There was his every day guy smell which was subtle and reminded Emiko of the woods and leather. There was also faint traces of roses and an animal. _A fox? That couldn't be right_. Emiko concluded. People didn't keep foxes as pets. That would be stupid. She wondered to herself if Kurama had a girlfriend. Or maybe his mother kept roses in her garden?

As the class dragged on Emiko did her best to ignore the other girl's angry stares and cold shoulders. She slowly realized some of these girls had been present in the courtyard, harassing Shuichi with their lovestruck eyes and drooling hearts. They were jealous. And by the looks of them they were popular, with endless lists of friends. No doubt Emiko had condemmed herslef to a hellish life by borrowing a freaking sweater

As soon as class had ended she grabbed all of her things and barged out of the school before the bells had rang. It wasn't until she was stomping up the steps to her house that she had realized that not only did she still have Shuichi's sweater, but she had paraded around the city in her gym clothes. "Today could not have gotten any worse." She grumbled, shoving the door open and kicking off her tennis shoes. Her mother was still at work and probably wouldn't be back until ten. Defeated, Emiko grabbed a small snack and went straight to work on all of her school assignments.

Closing the last text book Emiko sighed, letting her body flop awkwardly into the comforter. Night had fallen and the house was still quiet. With her mother still working having been an only child Emiko was often left to entertain herself. She decided to wash Shuichi's sweater, honestly who wanted a stinky sweat ridden sweater? Emiko then decided to make a late dinner for her mother. And she thought: _Why not scrub the dishes_? Twenty minutes later: _I've come this far, the floor could use a good cleaning..._

Two hours passed, the house a pristine clean and Emiko flopped into her bed, exhausted. She wasn't looking forward to tomorrow, but she was prepared. "Night Dad...miss you lots." She murmured, peeking her eye open at the photograph on her nightstand. Sighing softly Emiko drifted into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Detective Work

**DETECTIVE WORK**

KURAMA'S POV

Kurama had waited until the lights in Emiko's room had gone out. He glanced around himself, making sure there were no on-lookers in the street. Leaping up onto the house's side he inched his way up, lifting his body just slightly to peer into Emiko's dark room. Through the window his honed hearing glimpsed Emiko's even breathing, signalling her deep sleep. Pushing the window open Kurama flowed into the room silently.

Emiko had been so tired that she had not even bothered to cover herself with her comforter. Figuring it harmless he pulled the thick blanket over her small frame, tucking the white fabric over her shoulders. He paused for a moment, and then turned to the matter at hand. Kurama had come with purpose, picking quietly through the mysterious girl's belongings. Searching for a sign or trace of anything that could conclude this girl's purpose. But nothing indicated whether Emiko Sonoma was friend or foe. As far as Kurama could find she was just an ordinary girl...of demonic origin.

"The mother's room is clean." Hiei mumbled quietly, appearing seemingly from out nowhere a habit Kurama was accustomed to. "She's clean as well." The fox replied, glancing at the fire demon whose emotionless face regarded the sleeping girl little. "Maybe she's like Kuwabara's sister?" Kurama offered, thinking of the elder Kazuma's special abilities. "No. She's a demon. But her mother is human." Hiei said, "Yet there's no record of her existence." Kurama sighed. Just who was this girl?

"Hn. She's a weak demon, not even aware of what she is. I don't see any threat." Hiei replied, the two had left the sleeping girl, leaving no trace of them ever being there. "But she has the element of fire." Kurama recalled aloud, thinking back to the burning smell she gave off. "And like I said, weak. If her power does grow, we won't miss it." Hiei a fire demon himself knew how quickly the ability of fire could wage out of control. It was a very hard thing to miss.

"A portal baka woman." Hiei commanded, glaring as the bubbly pink grim reaper, Botan appeared. "You could ask nicely." She snapped, her pink eyes narrowed. "Hn. Open a portal baka woman or I'll hack you to pieces." Botan didn't need to think it over, Hiei Jaganashi didn't make threats lightly.

The detectives stepped through, appearing directly in front of their 'employer' Koenma. "Well?" The toddler asked. "She's clean. As well as her mother." Kurama said, putting his hands in his pockets. "Hmm. She doesn't seem to be a threat but I don't like that there is no file for her. Some tampering has been done. Kurama, I want you to keep a close eye on this Emiko. I don't care how you do it. Friend, boyfriend, whatever! Someone has to know _something. _Unaccounted for demons can be dangerous. We don't even know what kind of demon she is! Keep a close eye on her for now."

EMIKO'S POV

Normally education meant everything to her but just today she wanted to stay home. Dressed in plain black shorts and a tank top she trailed downstairs where her mother sat drinking her coffee. "Why aren't you in school?" Her mother asked, not looking up from her paper. "Because...yesterday didn't go so well." Emiko admitted. "All I did was borrow a sweater and I made enemies." Her mother looked up at her then, sympatheically. "Sweetie, running away from them will only make it worse." Emiko scoffed, "I'm not 'running away', I just don't want to put up with a bunch of dimwitted girls while trying to fit in and adjust to school." Emiko's mother smiled wirily. "Just this one day, then you're on your own."

Later on that day, when she was positive school had bee let out, Emiko decided to tour the little shops that resided not far from her home. With chance she figured she could return Shuichi's sweater. Slipping into jeans, a plain white tank top and worn out sneakers Emiko bounded out the door, with the borrowed sweater draping over her arm.

Tokyo was a nice place despite it's shoulder to shoulder population. Emiko enjoyed looking into all the neat little shops and tasting the unique foods. As she munched on konpeito, a sort of flavored sugar candy she noticed a mop of red hair. It was Shuichi. Dodging across the street Emiko ran to catch up with him. As she got closer however she realizedhe was in the company of others. Two boys, both who wore different school colors of blue and green. "Oh." Emiko gasped, grinding her feet into the pavement as she slowed her pace. But it had been too late, the boy in green rounded on her, glaring meanly as he sized her up. His brown eyes squinting.

"Can I help you with somethin'?" He snapped rudely. Shuichi and the other boy turned to look at her, Shuichi being surprised. "Have we ever met before?" Emiko replied hotly. Just slightly the boy's nose flared, as his eyebrows rose. "No...?" He said hesitantly. "Then why would I need something from _you?" _Emiko glared, face palming him out of the way. He lost his balance, falling flat on his butt. Emiko paid no mind, stepping around him and handing Shuichi his sweater.

"Here. I accidentally took it yesterday. Sorry about that. I did wash it though." Shuichi smiled kindly. "That's fine and thank you. I missed you in class today, your mother said you were sick..." Emiko blushed, "I skipped..." The boy in green jumped up, his brown eyes glinting with fury. "Why you bitch-!"

Emiko moved away, she'd fought boys before and she wasn't entirely opposed to fighting. "You were asking for it!" She spat back, "Yusuke please. This is Emiko Sonoma, the one I was just telling you about." Shuichi held up his hand. 'Yusuke' relaxed a little, but kept a frown on his face. Emiko wondered how much gel he used in his hair to make it keep his hair slicked back like that.

"Oh well. Whatever." He turned his back, ignoring Emiko. "I'm Kazuma Kuwabara. You're hot. Lets go out." The other, in blue had beady brown eyes and funny orange hair. He was very tall and appeared to be muscular with his broad shoulders. "Pfft don't waste you're time Kuwabara. She barely reaches your knee caps...and her face is too pig like. Better leave the midgets to Hiei." Yusuke grunted, making Emiko red in the face. "Hn. Not interested." A boy in all black with the exception of his white collar appeared. "Why not? She's just your height" Yusuke went on matter-of-factly, as if she wasn't standing there at all.

"I don't revel in average,weak and self pitying, childish girls." Hiei said, folding his arms in front of him. _ This is the company Shuichi kept? _Emiko thought to herself, staring up at the red-head who looked back apologetically. "Yeah...well see you later Shuichi." Turning Emoki left, glancing over her shoulder to look at the boy in black. "I may be average, weak, childish and self-pitying. But at least I don't cross dress. By the way try vertical stripes, they might make you look taller. Pumps would go great with that dress." Feeling upset she stormed away, trying to remember her mother's mantra to control her temper. One day in Japan and she was in shambles.

KURAMA'S POV

He sighed heavily. "Did you have to say that?" Kuwabara bobbed his head vigorously. "Yeah man, her face was nothing like a pig's!" Yusuke rolled his eyes. While he would admit that she wasn't bad looking and his words had been harsh he wanted to see how strong she was. "I wanted her to punch me." He admitted, "She was going to hit me until you interrupted."

"She doesn't know she's a demon." Kurama muttered, Yusuke and his methods. "Oh...well why didn't you say that?" The slick haired companion asked, cocking his head. "We mentioned it several times." Hiei said, still silently fuming at being called a cross dresser. "Huh. Must've missed it." Yusuke whistled nonchalantly, "Well then why'd you even say anything? You never grace anyone with your voice." Yusuke cocked his brow staring at the fire demon questioningly.

" To determine how controlled she is." Hiei answered simply. "Well could you two please not make my job harder? I'm supposed to get to know her and keep an eye on her." Kurama said, looking tired. How was he going to break the ice now? "Soo do we all agree that she's hot?" Kuwabara looked at his friends, wanting an answer. No doubt Kurama thought, that it could be hard to bring Emiko to accept his friends and lower her defenses.


	5. Chapter 5: Friends?

**FRIENDS?**

Emiko was seated in math, reading. Like the other day she was the first to arrive, paying no mind to anyone else who came in after her. She had pushed yesterday's events behind her. Just because Shuichi's friends were assholes, didn't mean Shuichi was. Shuichi had already proven he wasn't. On que the red head appeared, looking cautious. "I hope you don't hold yesterday against them. Yusuke especially means well. He just takes time to adjust to new people."

Emiko peeked up from her book, staring into Shuichi's green eyes. "Does he tell everyone they're pig faced?" Shuichi bobbed his head, "Honestly no. Yusuke just has a habit of insulting people when he's cross. I promise the next time you meet him he will be much more poilte." Emiko folded her book back into her pack. She wasn't sure if she wanted to meet him again.

"I'm not upset with you Shuichi. You just happen to keep strange company. It's not like you said any of those unecessarily hurtful words." He managed a small smile. "Still, I had hoped that if you did meet them again that you would give them another chance." Emiko cocked her head, thinking. "Fine, but I can't gaurantee that we'll be BFF'S."

From that day on it was smooth sailing for the two. They got along well and Emiko was happy to have someone to study with. She eventually did meet with Yusuke again who had been very different from before. In fact Emiko discovered that they liked similar things. Yusuke was excellent at fighting and taught her some hand to hand techniques. He was equally happy that she was a fast learner and while she was no where near as strong or informed in combat she was fun to spar with. Hiei just grunted whenever Emiko addressed him, so she figured it was better than him insulting her.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. I won't be able to go to the theatre with you tonight. I have to stay behind and complete some school work." Shuichi who Emiko could comfortably call Kurama said with a tired look. "It's okay, I need to study some geography." The smaller girl admitted, though somewhat grudgingly. She hated the subject. Found it boring and draining, all it did was make her want to take a nap.

She stepped up to the familiar red door scratching the back of her head. "I'd invite you in but mom says no boys over when she's not home." She snorted, causing Kurama to grin. "Hmm. Never invited a boyfriend over for your mother to meet?" He asked playfully, he hadn't really expected the mystery demon to respond. Most girls didn't or wouldn't. "Oh I've never had a boyfriend." Emiko responded plainly, "Actually you're my first real friend." She smiled so brightly then, Kurama was positive he could taste the warmth of the sun in his mouth. She was happy, genuinuely happy. A small portion of his stomach wrenched guiltily. "Oh?" He replied tightly, trying to regain his composure. "Yeah, it's hard to fit in. We moved a lot when we were in America. Mom and Dad never said why, it was always so sudden. Things got better as I got older but still. I could never seem to make friends...well none of that matters now. See ya!" Grinning one last time Emiko disappeared into her house leaving Kurama to ponder after her.

KURAMA's POV

When he finally rounded the corner, a portal was already present. He stepped through, Koenma waiting for him on the other side. The fox fired automatically, talking of what his conversation had been about to the small spirit world ruler. "So they moved a lot, that's no surprise. A demon of fire with human parentage had to be a little inconveinent. I'll have the ogres do some sifting for any upheavels in the former places of living, you just find out where they've been."

Kurama nodded, pre-occupied. He was beginning to question if it was right to spy on Emiko's life. "Why don't we ask her mother about about it?" Kurama looked at the little ruler who seemed just as swamped as he felt. "Because, her mother could just assume that her daughter is different. She may not suspect that she is a demon. And even if she does the family really is no threat to the general public. It would be a waste to cause unecessary drama. We could find out what we need to know without causing any distress or interupting their ordinary life-style." Koenma explained smoothly, brushing dust off of his desk.

"If she's not a threat, and you've acknowledged it. Why have me do any of this?" Kurama really was skeptical. "Beause there's a matter of what kind of demon she is. Elemental is obvious but I suspect she's much more than just that. However, there's hundreds upon hundreds of elemental demons, narrowing it down to fire doesn't do much help." The toddler sighed, rubbing his temples that looked comical on an infant. "You suspect you know her race?" Kurama guessed, causing Koenma to nod. "If I am right then we will be dealing with a lot more than a troublesome demon. Which is why I need this to be as quiet as possible. I will not reveal anything until I am positive." With that said, the tiny king waved his hand, signaling the end of this session.

EMIKO'S POV

Kurama was waiting outside for her in the morning. A common sight these days. It was the weekend, something Emiko looked forward to anxiously. Kurama's fan club stalked her just as much as they did to him, even though for entirely different reasons. She was safe so long as Kurama was around but if she was without him, well she'd be running for her life. So it was nice to not have to worry about them

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?" Emiko's mother said slyly as she glanced out the window. "He's not my boyfriend mom. Just a friend." Emiko grumbled, annoyed. Having explained this to her many times. "Please. A guy who picks you up every day to and from school AND meets with you on the weekend, has to be something. Even if he's not your boyfriend he has the hots for you." Emiko balked at this false accusation. Was she serious? "No, I think he's just a friend. Kurama doesn't look at me like that at all." Again Nana insisted, "Mmhm, sure. And have you paid any attention to the way he looks at you? He doesn't see anyone but you when you talk." "He's a good listener. Is that a wrinkle I see?" Her mother gasped in horror, old did not sit well with her and she throughly checked the mirror on the wall, just barely buying Emiko enough time to escape. "Sorry about that. Mom was being...wierd."

Kurama chuckled, "That's okay, it was giving me time to figure out what we're going to do today." Emiko blushed slightly, feeling awkward under his gaze. If only her mother had just kept her thoughts to herself. "What about the little carnival...if you're into that thing." Emiko blushed again, most teens didn't go to carnivals. "You mean the boardwalk? That's an excellent place to go. They hold it every year." Kurama replied, his face lighting fondly.

The fair was amazing, Emiko loved all the little games and enjoyed the rides. Kurama was fun to be around and Emiko couldn't help but wonder if this is what it was like to have a best friend. She was comfortable around Kurama and felt completely at ease. The sun was beginning to set just as the car of the ferris whell reached the peak, giving Emiko an amazing view of the city. and Kurama looked at the girl in front of him. Her feet just barely able to touch the ground dangled kiddishly in front of her. Her brown eyes were excited, looking in every direction she could. "I've never been on a ferris wheel before." She said suddenly, still grinning.

"May I ask you a personal question?" Emiko turned to look at him, cocking her head to the side. "Your father. What happened to him?" Emiko became quiet, withdrawing slightly as she leaned back. "He died in a building fire." She whispered, recalling the fuzzy memory. "He was on his way home from work. It had been an electrical fire, the dry California air had only fueled it. There were people trapped inside and it was rush hour so emergecy help wouldn't arrive in time. Dad, went in to save them...but the building collapsed, trapping him and everyone else inside."

Emiko's eyes bore into her lap, she recalled police coming to her home, her mother had been sobbing so loudly. It was a painful memory, one that was unforgettable but twisted with such raw emotions that sometimes it felt unreal. Kurama understood her pain, remembering how devastated he had felt when he learned that his mother was terminally ill. Reaching out he rested his hand on Emiko's, grabbing her attention. "I'm sorry." He replied, he could see a small smile, sad but holding a fondness.

"It's okay. My Dad wouldn't want me to be sad. He died a hero. To try and return people to their families. I have to believe that he's watching over them somehow. Guiding them back and I'll see him again eventually." Emiko continued to smile, pressing her face to the window. Kurama squeezed her hand, a small gesture of comfort. "He would want you to be happy. All parents do." Emiko looked at Kurama, realizing that maybe her mother had been right. Maybe they could be something. For once she didn't feel strange, and was free to be herself. "Yeah, I think so too." She replied quietly, careening to stare at the night sky.


	6. Chapter 6: Bonds & Danger

**BONDS AND DANGER**

KURAMA'S POV

Since the carnival Kurama felt more and more uncomfortable about prying into Emiko's life. He'd come to realize how much his friendship was valued in the girl's eyes, and while he still felt his duty to carry out the orders given to him, his own growing fondness for her was making it difficult to carry out this deceiving friendship.

Emiko never questioned his sporadic disappearances or asked about why he disappeared at long lengths at a time, sometimes not in the condition he'd left in. Curious, he asked her and she had only told him, "If you needed or wanted me to know you'd tell me. Just because we are friends doesn't mean everything needs to be known to me." And so he regarded her highly, taking a place in his heart where only his closest friends stayed.

EMIKO'S POV

Emiko cared deeply for Kurama. More than she was really willing to admit. She was just an average, awkward girl who more than often tended to repel people with her erratic behavior. She honestly didn't think she had a chance with a guy who could literally hand pick any girl at school to be his girlfriend. Kurama's friendship meant far more to her than exposing her intimate feelings for him, Emiko didn't want to risk ruining it. She was perfectly content on being forever friend-zoned.

Emiko pondered on what to do. Summer break had just started and she had lots of time on her hands. She was playing with the idea of getting a part-time job or maybe studying to advance in a grade level for next year. Either way, school didn't start until another two and a half months from now so she had plenty of time to decide. Right now she was worrying about the summer festivals. Her mother was ecstatic, Emiko having never worn traditional Japanese attire.

"Go outside, and no peeking. I want it to be a surprise." Nana commanded the younger Sonoma, shooing her out of the little store. Emiko decided that she might be standing around for a while so she trailed along the buildings, glancing in every store so often. Emiko sat down on a nearby bench watching the crowds pass her by. She had uneasy feeling in her stomach, like she wasn't safe or alone. Turning in her seat she looked around, probably looking foolish.

"Hello?" She called to nobody in particular. People eyed her strangely, who was she talking to? The creepy crawly feeling ebbed it's way into her bones, ensnaring her into an uncomfortable postion. Standing Emiko rubbed her elbow, a habit she had formed whenever she was nervous. Her skin was heated and felt like a fever was coming on.

"Hn. Baka woman what is wrong with you?" She rounded on her heels seeing Hiei standing there brought her some relief, even if he was her least favorite person from Kurama's group of friends. He backed up a step, eyeing her warily. "Me? Oh...well. I mean...never-mind. It's nothing." The short boy remained emotionless but his eyes were else where, staring at the building tops. "You should go home...it might rain." He replied slowly, contemplating. "Rain? But it's a clear day out." Emiko offered, glancing at the sky. "And I'm not stupid!"He shrugged nonchalantly, her opinion meant little to him. He turned to go, leaving Emiko to stare after him in confusion. Appearing out of nowhere really was his hobby.

That night the Sonoma's ordered Chinese food while they discussed things of no importance. Emiko thankfully had no more unsettling feelings and was free to enjoy the rest of the day. "Don't forget that I will be going away on a business trip as soon as you leave for the festival. I've prepared dinners for the following nights and money was left in the envelope in my desk for emergencies."

"M'kay." Emiko yawned, flipping through the channels.

Nana had been sketching small ideas for Emiko's kimono when her brown eyes peeked over at her daughter. "And if there's an emergency you have my number and 's..." Emiko lifted her brow questioningly, of all the people her mother had chosen to be a back up emergency contact was her guy-friend's mother. Nana shrugged, offering no explanation and went about her brainstorming. Emiko wasn't sure why her mother felt compelled to make a yukata. It was just as cost effective to buy one.

After a while of silence and futile TV surfing Emiko grew tired. She flipped the TV off, bading her mother good night and disappeared upstairs into her room. It was late and she was wanting sleep.

KURAMA'S POV

"Are you sure they were after Emiko?" He asked the fire demon, "Of course I'm sure. There were two of them." Hiei snapped, he hated when people doubted his abilities. "Weak ones though. They ran with their tail between their legs when I showed up." Koenma intertwined his fingers, looking grave. "Then they must suspect what I suspect. Her demonic aura is awakening making it harder and harder to miss."

"Sir?" Botan looked at the King, "Demons gain their abilities over time as they age, little by little so that it's not too much at one time. Emiko's powers were surpressed once she was taken into the life of a human. A combination of maturing and being exposed to Kurama's own demon aura, her body is trying to rapidly make up for lost time. Her energy fluctuates, sending bursts of aura out depending on her moods. No doubt that the amount of power being let out is attracting hungry lesser demons who at least have the ability to bend her to their will. Emiko is extremely vulnerable, if she falls into the wrong hands with that amount of energy. Who knows what could happen?" The toddler groaned, this girl was proving very difficult indeed. "If their are demons hunting her then we need to take extra care in dealing with the situation. I want her house guarded at all times. Kurama I leave her in your personal care. However, do your best to keep everything quiet." The King turned away once more, preparing a guard team to surround Emiko's home, signalling his dismissal. "Well I guess we'll continue with our original plans." Botan said more brightly. "I'll meet you guys at the festival!" The group departed, going home to prepare for the night to come.

Kurama was dressed in a simple men's yukata of pale green, his obi was white with a strip of red going through the middle and he wore traditional geta sandles. From here he could see Emiko's house, her mother's car parked out front with the trunk popped. If he remembered correctly she was heading out of town for work.

As he reached the front door and waited he could hear movements from inside the house. "Just a minute." Emiko fiddled with the door, pulling it open and appearing before him. "Good evening." Kurama smiled. "We match." Emiko looked embarrassed, knocking the strands of hair from her face. "Not on purpose." She mumbled "My mom made the dress."

Kurama liked the flowery jade hair pin that held all her hair in place, the pearls looked nice against her dark hair. The kimono she wore was the same color and style as his, with splashes of white blossom flowers all over. Her obi was solid red with a strand of gold ribbon tying in the middle. In the corner of her obi was a tiny cluster of white blossoms. It was a simple but pretty design, complimenting Emiko nicely. "Don't apologize, it looks very nice." Kurama replied kindly. Still she continued to blush, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear shyly.

EMIKO'S POV

She hadn't expected to match perfectly with Kurama. She wondered darkly if that had been her mother's plan somehow. She would admit that the kimono was nice, and the hair pin which was a family heirloom was her most favorite piece but she had never looked so nice before. It made her uncomfortable.

"Aww! You guys look so cute!" Emiko's mother flaunted into the door frame, beaming unnecessarily. "You match like a couple!" Emiko glared, horrified. "Mom! We are _not _dating! Why would you say that!?" Her mom continued to grin. "So _you're _Emiko's boyfriend." Emiko protested, her angry voice drown out by her mother's excessive chatter. All the while Kurama nodded pleasantly and politely responded to the older Sonoma.

"Oh-kay mom!" Emiko grunted, shoving her mom away as her face burned a bright red. "You should go now! Or else you'll be late!" Nana chortled, causing a scene that made the neighbors look on. "Oh! Let me get a picture! Oh come on don't look so glum, it'll give you wrinkles!" The Mrs produced a camera and stood off to the side.

"Stand closer you two!" She chimed, watching the friends inch awkwardly together. "Closer!" Emiko groaned inwardly, listening to her mother's beckoning. Kurama's arm was brushed against hers, their hands barely grazing each other.

"Come on you cuties!" Emiko was gritting her teeth and was ready to start yelling when Kurama draped his arm around Emiko's shoulder, drawing her closer to him. She took in his boyish smell which was coated in roses. She really should ask if his mother kept them, "Say cheese!" Her mother said, clicking the camera once.

Emiko blinked the speckled dots from her vision, squinting as she glanced around her. Kurama was discussing when was a proper time to bring her home. Emiko was disappointed, wishing secretly that she could have lingered closer to him for a while longer. Then she told herself that that was a stupid wish. Because it was like promising a starving person to feed them a juicy steak, only to rip it away from them and eat it in front of their face.

"Okay Emiko have fun and be safe! I'll see you in a week! Call me every day!" Nana leaped into her car after kissing Emiko on her cheek, speeding down the street. "Shall we go?" Kurama said motioning with his hand. Emiko nodded, sighing softly within her mind. Reminding herself that she had been content with only friendship.


	7. Chapter 7: Kidnapped

KIDNAPPED

Emiko was enjoying herself so much. There was so much to do and see that her head was spinning. She sucked really bad at catching the goldfish, simply having no patience for it. However she did do the best at the ring toss. She especially enjoyed the food, yummy Japanese cuisine. Munching on some candy she trailed along the vendors, Kurama walking beside her. They didn't say much but that was okay, there were many times where they just didn't say anything. Emiko liked that they could have comfortable silence.

"Is something wrong?" Kurama leaned down, his eyes worried. Emiko blushed furiously, she had been staring. "No. Just a little tired." She lied, looking away to hide her face. Kurama was unusually good at reading people. "I am also feeling fatigued. The fireworks are starting soon, we could get a good spot now." Emiko nodded, the wood sandles made her feet ache and so she was happy to follow Kurama.

They found a slightly secluded spot under a tree. The rest of the group had joined up and chattered, waiting anxiously for the booming colors in the sky.

"So Emiko how are you liking Japan so far?" Keiko asked her brown eyes curious and friendly. "It is nice. I like it so far. The festivals are great." Emiko replied, folding her hands in her lap. "Are there any special somebodies?" Botan grinned, lifting her brow to further get her point across.

"Ah..." Emiko mumbled, if she looked at Kurama now it'd be a dead give away. But at the same time she didn't want Kurama to think she had someone...in the offset chance he did take notice in her she wanted him to know she was available. "There is!" Botan squealed, she and Keiko leaning in to try and guess who. "Who is he?!" Botan asked, "Does he go to your school?" Keiko added.

Kurama turned skeptically to the raven haired girl. He had not known there was someone she had liked. Perhaps he had been so busy with spirit world business that he had not even realized she was taking interest in boys. Not that she wasn't old enough or anything, simply that she seemed so dedicated to school. "Does he know?" Botan tried again when Emiko wouldn't give a straight answer. "No." Emiko managed, her voice strained. "Why not?! You're very pretty!" Keiko smiled. Nobody grasping what Hiei did, who had turned away with a scoff, muttering under his breath. Even without telepathy it should have been horribly obvious who she fawned over. Humans were so blind sometimes...and Botan was just Botan. _Twit. _Hiei thought mildly.

"We're just friends, that's all." Emiko whispered. "Hn, baka woman your hair is messy." Hiei grunted watching Botan adjust her hair hastily, just this once he'd do the girl a favor. He admired that she valued her friendship with the fox so much that she'd sacrafice her feelings for it, but he pitied her as well. She was unaware that only recently Kurama had begun to see her as a friend, and as far as Hiei could tell Kurama did not return the same romantic feelings.

"Oh look it's starting!" Emiko gasped, pointing as the sky was lit brightly with bold green and reds. Something about the warm Summer air, smell of smoke and watching the night sky explode in colors made Emiko feel at peace. She wished this feeling could last forever.

As Emiko walked alongside Kurama on her way home she talked animatedly. She hadn't noticed at all that Kurama was preoccupied in something else. His green eyes shifted side to side, scanning the dark shadowy crevices of the city and skimming over the roof tops. He had an uneasy feeling that they were being followed. Or watched, yet he could not see nor detect anything.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Emiko said turning on her step. Kurama hadn't realized that they had gotten to her house. "Yes. Tomorrow." Kurama replied slowly, the uneasy feeling settling in his stomach. "Emiko..." She looked back at him, her eyes questioning with an unreadable emotion. Kurama played out what he wanted to say, but if he said it aloud, it would reveal all that Koenma had forbid her from knowing. "It's nothing. Goodnight." Kurama bobbed his head, watching Emiko disappear into her house.

Emiko was trailing into her living room tugging her hair out of place, she was about to head upstairs when there was a clicking noise adjacent to the kitchen. "Hello? Mom?" She called, lingering by the stairs. It sounded like someone was clicking their tongue between their teeth. The noise got louder as she inched towards the unlit kitchen. "Hello?" She said again trying to peer through the darkness. "Why hello pretty girl."

A set of five beady red eyes slowly opened. Emiko's mouth dropped and she backed a little, too stunned to have much of a reaction. "My my my, Emiko yes? Hm, lots of fuss over the little pretty." The creature chuckled, shifting it's body and revealing insect legs as a bulbous body followed behind it's huge fanged head. "Please don't kill me." Emiko squeaked, her back pressing against a wall. "Kill? No no no. Pretty mistakes me she does. I take you far away. No choice no choice this one has." The spidery creature clicked in a sing-song voice. "Master asks for you and so I bring."

Emiko peeled away from the wall, ducking under the spider's legs, crying out as it's jaws narrowly miss her. "Be still! You be no good if I bring you damaged! Warbler will not get his reward!" Emiko flew up the steps, knocking a table after to try and slow the beast down. "Go away!" Emiko screamed "Come now I only wish to play!" Warbler hissed, leaping to grab her leg. Emiko shoved the door open, running to a window and tried to pry it open. "Come here little pretty. Warbler's not so bad. Best of friends we can be." Warbler jumped, his legs jerking in motion, trapping Emiko.

"Come quiet little pretty, you will be a queen. Not so bad, not so bad see?" Warbler flicked his stinger, the small thorn shooting out and embedding itself into Emiko's abdomen. With a soft cry she slumped against the floor clutching the wound as she gasped for pain.

"No worries now, sleep." Warbler lifted the girl off the floor leaping through the window.

KURAMA'S POV

He had just taken down the last spider demon. There had been far more than he had expected. There was a crash above his head and he saw a large spider demon racing away with an unconscious Emiko in his clutches. "Emiko!" He cried, his feet pounding into a run as he went after her. Two more Spider demons appeared, dropping in front of Kurama. "You pests." Kurama spat angrily watching Emiko disappear out of sight. "Why are there so many of you?" Spider demons were known to prey after humans, but they never went out of their way to do it and they certainly didn't target specific people.

"Be gone fox!" The demon sneered "The girl is of no concern of yours!" Kurama flicked his wrist, his whip narrowly missing as he lashed at the creatures. The spiders moved in sync, their dripping fangs as they jeered at Kurama, not exactly matching his strength or power but merely stalling him.

_I don't have time for this! _Kurama thought, throwing a flurry of movements, slashing the spiders in half. The demons howled out in pain, writing on the ground as their legs curled inward. Side stepping the pathetic creatures Kurama took off in the direction he'd last seen Emiko. He cursed the spiders as he ran, they'd made a huge mistake. Right now his priority was Emiko's safety.


	8. Chapter 8: Confessions

**CONFESSIONS**

NANA'S POV

She was sitting on the train, staring out the window. Her anxieties and worries turned into brutal fear that went off at the sound of a small buzzing. Nana owned a cell phone but it had only one purpose. Shakily her hands grasped the rectangular device and pulled it to her face. It read:

_1 New Message:_

_**It's Emiko. Go home now. Spirit detectives on their way.**_

_**- H.**_

She got off immediately at the next stop, racing out of the station and catching a cab. _Please not again... _She thought fearfully, closing her eyes. "I'm coming Emiko. Don't be afraid." As she urged the taxi driver to go faster she received another text.

_1 New Message:_

_**Please consider the company Emiko keeps. For your safety, and hers.**_

_**- H.**_

KURAMA'S POV

The demons had taken Emiko into a secluded dense forest. One that was hard for the average human to venture deep into. Kurama maneuvered easily, the scent of spiders was strong here, not to mention they were messy eaters. It wasn't long until he was coming into a clearing. "Come out." Kurama spoke, "I know you're here."

"You foxes are always so tricky." A spider demon with a human-like torso emerged from the canopies, dropping down heavily. "Where is Emiko?" Kurama asked, his face neutral. "The girl is safe." The demon said, her red eyes glinting. "Why did you take her? Who are you working for?" Kurama demanded. "The who's and why's do not concern you." The demon went on, dancing around small talk. "However, I have been told that if you pursue her any further to get rid of you by any means possible."

"Hmpfh." Kurama stuffed his fists in his pocket, clenching and unclenching them. If she had a death wish then so be it. "You should know that if you try to kill me, you risk injuring the girl." The Spider demon grinned wickedly "You see, I may have accidentally bitten her when my comrades and I were...feasting. She is my vessel now, any harm that may be directed at me may reflect poorly on her." Kurama wanted to kill this fiend. He detested those who manipulated others by means of tormenting others who did not deserve it. "But we can avoid unnecessary carnage, and I will over look the fact that you murdered some of my children. For we spiders reproduce so quickly that it's pointless to keep track of them all." She smiled again, cruelly. "Perhaps a chat? In an hour Emiko will be removed from my care and you will never see her again."

Kurama was cool and aloof on the outside but on the inside his anger was churning as he plotted how to kill this witch and save Emiko. "I see you are not listening. Perhaps an audiance?" The spider twirled her hand, letting loose a bundle of webs letting Emiko gently down on her knees. Her eyes were open but glazed over and souless. "Emiko!" Kurama called, trying to get her attention. "She can't hear you fool. But I see I have your attention now." The demon said, her lips curved evilly.

"Oh now this is _precious._ Do you want to know?" She glanced at Kurama her purple lips twitching just slightly. "Of course you do. It's the least I could do for the girl. She'll never see you again."

Raising her hands, the demon danced the tiny girl on her threads, jerking her body around until she stood straight. "Speak girl." The spider commanded.

Emiko opened her mouth, eyes wide as she spoke in a monotone voice:

_"Kurama, I love you. I wanted to tell you for a while but I was afraid and I don't want our friendship to go away. At first I thought it was stupid, I didn't want to be like the other girls at school and follow you around wherever you go. But I couldn't make it stop. Still...I'm just me and you have so much more to choose from. Just know that I'll always be there and be happy for you._

Kurama was livid, he wanted to kill the demon. Emiko had kept those things private for a reason and out of her control they spiraled out into the open. He wasn't sure how to view her affection, though it brought clarity on all those days where she wore a stone mask, batting away his attempts to lift the curtain and discover just what was on her mind. Did she really believe she was just another face in the world? Did she not even suspect how different and special she was? "What's wrong fox?" The spider laughed, "You look like you've been slapped."

He felt like he had violated her privacy somehow. "Tell me, how long do you think it will take for me to kill you?" Kurama's voice was dripping with hate. He'd lost all of his neutral tone. "You can't kill me." The demon laughed haughtily, raising her hands, setting Emiko in motion. "Because, like I said it could result in serious injury to Emiko, but...if you insist."

The webs began to glow a light blue, humming as it emitted a mist. "What are you doing?" Kurama glared, watching the mist hover around Emiko's body and flowed into her mouth. "Awakening her powers." The s[ider replied softly, her eyes filled with a sort of lusty anticipation.

Emiko writhed painfully, groaning as her tiny hands clutched the top of her head. Her raven hair curved over her shoulder as her body hunched and doubled over, from the roots it flared a snow white and Kurama stepped back as he took in the girl who stood before him. Fuzzy fox ears perched on top of her head, twitching as she tuned into the things around her. Her bushy tail swishing slightly past her knees.

When Emiko opened her eyes, revealing angry orange orbs it, was then that Kurama understood why she had been so elusive. Of all the demons he had thought of, he hadn't expected a fire fox. In all honesty he found it ironic. Most fire foxes had either wiped themselves out from inner quarrels or had mingled with other races and adapted that way. There were so few pure fire foxes that they might as well have been considered extinct.

"Kill him." The spider demon commanded and like a master ventriloquist sent Emiko forward. The heat burning off her was stifling and Kurama sent plant after plant to try and smother the seemingly endless amount of energy. Emiko's kimono was quickly burning up and Kurama felt his own heat rise in his face at her bareness. "Emiko please." Kurama pleaded "You know who I am." The spider howled loudly, "Begging will do you no good! I warned you and you chose death!" Emiko's claws extended, shredding the front of his Yukata. His attempts of dousing her flame was pointless and his wipe had done little but wilt. All Kurama could rely on was evading her scorching attacks and try and strategize a new plan.

Kurama skimmed through his memory recalling a script he had once glimpsed about Fire foxes.

_**Firefoxes are elusive creatures. Evading those who do not catch their interest and those who they deem unworthy. They are easily roused into anger and are oftenly considered haughty and rash. When their rage is at it's peak they are a dangerous and fearsome creature to face. Some foxes have become so consumed by their anger that their power overwhelms and kills them. They are not to be tamed and only interacted with on their own accordance, other wise tread with caution.**_

Kurama opened his eyes, smirking slightly. "Emiko, you must be a weak fox, to subbcum to this low class demon." The spider hissed, clicking tongue. "Watch your mouth boy!" Kurama continued to smirk, his red hair shining in the moonlight. "I had thought you clever but I see your nothing but a little girl with nothing better to do than to draw hearts on your binder and be manipulated and controlled."

As Kurama studied his limp friend he could see her fingers twitch. Her ears had flattened as she moved against her threads. Kurama nodded in triumph. His plan was working. "Mmpfh! G-Get off." Emiko murmured, squeezing her eyes shut. "No. You will obey me. Kill him!" Emiko's captor screamed, tightening her hold. Her eyes held something short of fear. _So she knew what she was playing with... _Kurama thought scornfully. "If you play with fire you're bound to get burned." He mused lightly. "Shut up!" The demon spat, her face angry. "Kill him now!"

Emiko resisted harder, her brow furrowed. "I said . !" She gave a harsh pull, loosening the spider's grip considerably. "Is that all the fight you have? You're pathetic." Kurama said again forcing out his indifference. "Obey me!" The demon demanded, wrenching Emiko in place and tightening her webs even more. "GET OFF!" Emiko roared, her body bursting into flames as she consumed all the sticky fibers. Kurama dodged out of the way from a stray ember. There was a red thread that had come unhinged from Emiko's neck, slurping out and becoming slack. Kurama leaped then, regaining his rose whip and landing in front of the Spider demon.

"Wait-" She raised her hands shakily. "Begging will do you no good. I warned you and you chose death." Kurama murmured deathly quiet, echoing that of which the demon had said to him moments before. His whip flicked, wrapping around her grotesque body and squeezed, shattering her into pieces. The demon let out a cry of pain before being sent into oblivion.

Kurama turned then, there was still Emiko to deal with. Her nostrils flared as she paced around like an angry tiger. Kurama actually liked her fox ears that lifted and flattened against her head as she tromped around. "Calm down Emiko, everything is okay."

"Don't tell me what to do!" She spat viciously, whipping her head at him. He raised his hands, "I'm only saying to stay calm. We're friends remember?"

"Friends?" Emiko's fire was still rapidly spinning, charring the foilage around her but it was not as intense as before. "Yes friends. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Emiko paced some more sneering at him. Kurama pressed his palm out to her, extending his arm out. "We've been friends for a while now." Emiko continued to frown, staring at Kurama apprehensively. "I-I don't understand. I don't have any friends." Kurama cocked his head, she sounded automated, like an automated recording. "Of course you do, many in fact." He said pushing his hand out to her. "I don't have friends." Emiko repeated, more assured than before but still auto-tuned. "Why don't you have friends?" Emiko twitched, her hand flicking to her head as she pressed her palm against it. "I-I don't know. It's gone. All gone. And I can't find it any where." Kurama leaped forward, catching the snowy haired girl as she stumbled forward. "What's gone Emiko?" Kurama asked softly, staring down into her orange eyes. She stared up at him, lips parted, and brow furrowed. "My Keeper." Emiko said, closing her eyes and falling into a heavy slumber. Kurama held her there for some time, draping what was left of her kimono over her body. Who was her Keeper? Deciding that there was no point in wasting energy on something he did not fully understand Kurama, cradled the small fox demon in his arms. "You are proving to be far more than meets the eye." Even in her sleep Emiko appeared to hear him, her ears twitching slightly at the sound of his voice. Sighing Kurama trailed back the way he came, whoever this keeper was they had a lot of explaining to do.


	9. Chapter 9: Confessions PT2

CONFESSIONS PT2

KURAMA'S POV

He laid her down in her bed, having Botan change her into something more comfortable before tending to her wounds. Emiko's ears and tail had receeded back into hiding while her hair changed back to black. It had turned out that the spider demons had made a nest inside the basement of the Sonoma's home far before Koenma ever stationed gaurds around the home. Which made Kurama feel that there was a far bigger play at hand than anyone was expecting. Spider demons didn't go that close into human territory, they were a waiting predator and scavanged mostly.

However without further evidence and the trail cold there wasn't much the detectives could do but wait. Kurama had slightly more pressing matters at hand to tend to anyway. He had been taken aback when Emiko's feelings for him were revealed. She had been very good at hiding it. Now that he knew he didn't know how to act. He admitted that it was awkward and that she had been right to keep those feelings to herself because he did not return them.

"Hey Koenma wants to see us ASAP." Yusuke appeared in the door way looking tired. The rest of the gang had been researching into whether or not there was more to the story but as far as anyone could tell the Spider demons acted on their own. "Alright, I'll finish up here and join you." Yusuke nodded without a word and disappeared back downstairs. Kurama turned to glance back at Emiko who had begun to stir. Her brown orbs peeked open and she looked confused sitting up in bed.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice cracked and scratchy. "There was a burgler in the house." Kurama lied so fluidly that Emiko didn't question him. "You fought back and he escaped through the window." She flopped back into her bed still looking stunned. "I had the strangest dream Kurama. There were spiders and a fox and I was burning up all over. I was afraid...you were there to! I tried calling out to you but the fire just ate me up and it got all dark." She gave a lopsided grin. "Pretty stupid huh?" Kurama managed to crack a sort of smile, thankfully Spider venom was a hallucigenic. "It was only a dream. You couldn't control it." Emiko yawned, majority of her energy had been drained when she had burned down the demon's hive. It was no question that she needed sleep. "I should go now. Get some rest." She lingered awake some more before dozing off and Kurama took his leave.

As he headed downstairs where the rest of the group the front door flew open. Nana was panting heavily glancing at everyone knowingly. " we were just leaving-"

"Save it. I know what you are. I should have guessed. I already know about what happened and I have to admit that I need to come clean on my part." Kurama looked over at her surprised. The mother seemed to have aged in the few hours she'd been gone.

"Alright well tell us what you know." Yusuke snapped, obviously grouchy. "Don't get fresh with me young man. I'll have you wait outside if you take that tone with me again." Grumbling Yusuke complied grudgingly. made her way to a chair not bothering to kick off her shoes as she slumped into the squishy cushions.

NANA'S POV

"Let's see, where to start?" She sighed softly. There was so much to tell. "How about when Emiko was a child? We understand that you moved alot." Botan urged, taking out a pen and pad. "I found Emiko abandoned in the forest. She was small and sick. And the most obvious things about her was her features, white hair, a tail and ears. Orange eyes." Nana smiled ruefully. "Normal people would have either left her to die or turned her into the government. But I was desperate...I couldn't have children. I wanted one so badly, all my sisters could and I felt empty. Even with a happy marriage. Toshiro and I took her home and got her cleaned up and nursed her back to health. Honestly her ears and tail were very cute, we called her our little blessing. But even if we had accepted that she wasn't human, others may not have and so we broke off from our families and lived in secluded peace for a while."

Kuwabara raised his hands, surprised at even himself that he was following. "Wait so Emiko didn't look like Emiko when you found her?" Nana shook her head, "No, it took time but over a course of two years she had changed her face and just about everything about herself. Choosing features from Toshiro and myself that suited her. She looked entirely normal. Nobody even suspected that she was adopted."

"She can shape-shift." Botan mused. "Yes, and very well. There was no sign that she was different from other children and when we were positive she'd remain that way we moved back into the city so that she could have an education. She was clever, very clever, sometimes so clever that school bore her and she was prone to little accidents. Some fires in the house or in the garden. It was around when she turned nine that her accidents started becoming public. Her high I.Q and naturally aloof nature made people suspicious of her. She was picked on a lot by other children and she would become angry and would have a violent fit. She burned down her school, thankfully nobody was hurt or killed but...people knew then that she wasn't normal. A man from the spirit world, named Hiro came to us. We convinced him to allow us to keep Emiko. But it came at a price." Nana stared at the window regretfully. "You erased her memories." Hiei finished. She nodded quietly. "Her memories were erased of that place and we moved to another location. It only happened a few times afterwards and when she became a teen she had total control of her emotions. We lived in California for ten years. She was studying to become a lawyer, we were so proud. she still couldn't seem to make friends but it didn't bother her."

Yusuke who had sat down at the dining table was staring intently at the woman who seemed to be reliving a horrible memory of her own. "It was the worst accident of all." She whispered glancing over at Kurama who had been silent all this time. "I suspect she's told you about her father?"

"Yes, a building fire. He was trapped inside trying to save some people." Nana did not smile, she simply looked forlorn. "Emiko was on her way home from school. She had stayed late to work on a project and it was getting late. There were two men waiting for her, said they'd wanted to 'play' and 'have fun'. They chased her into a building and cornered her there. Toshiro had been travelling that same road that day and had seen her running. He must have felt that she was in danger because he went after her. By the time he'd reached her she was in a state of panic. The men had been demons, she had transformed and had caught the building on fire. She had no idea what to make of anything. Toshiro had tried calming her but it had been to late, she brought that whole building down. Toshiro had made enough room for her to escape but had ultimately perished in the process."

The room was quiet as they took all this in. It bothered Kurama the most as he recalled his conversation with Emiko:

_"It's okay. My Dad wouldn't want me to be sad. He died a hero. To try and return people to their families. I have to believe that he's watching over them somehow. Guiding them back and I'll see him again eventually." _

Kurama pointed out this fact to Nana, who looked guilty.

"When she got home she was so...withdrawn. I never blamed her for what happened, though she firmly held herself responsible. I decided then that maybe it was better to try and help her accept what she was. Three months passed and she just deteriorated. She stopped eating, sleeping, and she was letting her school work go to waste. As a parent it is so hard to watch your child wilt away and hurt themselves. I tried everything but nothing brought her comfort. She was having nightmares when she did sleep and when I'd tried to be there for her she pushed me away."

Nana blinked, wiping her face to hide her sadness. "She called me at work one day. Said she was going to stay at school to catch up. I had thought that she was finally healing and was so relieved. For once I felt things might turn around for her, we could cope and go through this together. But I'd realized I had forgotten some important documents and since I lived not far from my job I had gone to get them. I saw her then, standing on the roof of our four-story apartment. My heart stopped and everything seemed to just freeze. I ran after her but I couldn't move fast enough or scream loud enough because she just jumped, just threw herself off. I'll never forget what it sounded like when she landed. When I finally got to her there was just so much..._red_. Her demon-self must have saved her because her head had split clean open. There was no reason for her to be alive under normal circumstances. After that, she healed quickly. And she had done what she'd done as a little girl. Her hair re-grew, her wounds mended and she cleared up her bruises. The only thing she couldn't change was the scar on her head. After that I had her memories erased and altered, picked up everything and came here to Japan."

Nana was staring directly at Kurama as she spoke, for she had reason to explain all this. It wasn't a road she liked reliving and would not have chosen lightly to talk about it. "I'm telling you this because I'll give you all the information that you want/need to know on the condition that you severe all contact with Emiko. I don't want her in touch with that world, she couldn't handle it. I had nearly lost her then and today...I don't want that to ever happen. You're dangerous for her. I want her to be safe. Hiro can provide her the protection she needs. I just want you to stay away from her. Please just promise me that one thing."

KURAMA'S POV

Reluctantly Kurama agreed, he would no longer be Emiko's friend. "Hey Botan do you know who Hiro is?" Kuwabara asked, glancing at the Blur-haired reaper who nodded. "Yes, he transferred from Japan to the American district some years ago. He's a high position agent. Which would explain a lot. Fire foxes are powerful creatures if they allow themselves to be, Emiko being young and untrained could be easily manipulated and used for evil deeds and with the right person could be unstoppable." The gang had felt exhausted from learning what they had learned and were trailing back to their homes. "Still, what a horrible burden to carry." Botan mused thinking of Nana Sonoma. "Well, better report to Koenma." Her oar appeared in her hand and she sped away, less cheerful than normal.

"You disagree?" Kurama looked at Yusuke whose mood had turned black. "Yeah...I just think she should know." He kicked a nearby stone. "She has a right to know." Kurama nodded, he agreed as well but he understood Nana's fears. She had lost so much already and had tasted the death of her daughter. She was only doing what she felt best. "I know. But as a friend I ask you to bind yourself to the same oath I bound myself to." After getting them to agree Kurama left, wanting some time alone. He needed to figure out how he was going to break up his friendship with Emiko without seeming too harsh.


	10. DISCONTINUED: Thank you Readers

Thank you to all who have fav/followed. I do greatly appreciate it. But as of right now I am discontinuing the story. I will keep this story up just in case I ever do feel like coming back to it but right now I'm not feeling it anymore and have kind of lost interest.

Thanks again,

2PewPew3


End file.
